Fear
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Al confronts Tris. What will she do?


**Hey you guys I'm back! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I plan to be writing more. I want to post a chapter each day of the week if thats possible. But I don't know how that will work out so we'll see. Anyways, This is the part in the book when Al tries to apologize to Tris, but instead she yells at him. And the story is gonna be a little different throughout the chapters because first of all, I don't want Al to die, second- I love Fourtris. So ya I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M. **

Tris walked through the hallway, the same hallway she got attacked in last night. Her head throbbed from last night when Peter slammed her head against the wall. Tris wondered how she could get back at him. She was going to ask Four if he would walk with her to the cafeteria because she felt scared to be by herself. But when she woke up he was already gone. He left a note saying- "Tris, I had to go somewhere today, I'll see you later. Be brave. I love you. From, Four."

Tris was thinking about the letter he left.

Tris'es P.O.V.

He left me a letter saying that he loved me and that he had to go somewhere. But what scares me is that he didn't tell me where. What if I were to get attacked again? I don't think I could take them. I mean, I almost died last night. I would've if Four hadn't had shown up. I hope Peter, Drew, and Al are no where to be seen. The last thing I need is to see them. Especially Al. I don't know why he would attack me but whatever it was he must have been really mad. I remember his face. It was filled with anger and hate, but also something else. I didn't know what he was doing, but I also don't remember what I did to make him so mad. Could it really be because I'm in first place and hes failing? Is that why he attacked me?

Normal P.O.V.

Tris walked in the cafeteria. She found Christina and Will and sat down right next to Christina. Christina looked over at Tris and stared at her.

"Oh my god. Tris, why do you have so many cuts and bruises?" Christina said hugging her.

"Um..." Before Tris could even get anything out she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Tris can I talk to you for a second?"

Tris recognized the voice. It was Al's. Tris turned around and saw that he had a cut on his lips, and half of his face was black and blue. She stood up to meet his level.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Al said looking her in the eyes. She could tell that he was fixing to cry. But so was she. Not because She felt bad for him but because he attacked her after he had tried to kiss her when it was visiting day.

"I- I don't know whats wrong with me." Al spoke. "Please can you ever forgive me?"

Tris looked at Al, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you."

"Tris..." Al said a tear coming out of his eye.

"You need to stay away from me!" Tris shouted this which made all of the other initiates look at her. But she didn't care, she was mad and upset that Al would ever attack her.

"I trusted you! And you tried to kill me! You are a coward!" Tris said a tear rolling down her cheek. Al looked at her and then at the ground. He walked away heading towards the room. Tris sat down beside Christina and Will. She told them the whole story of how Drew,Peter, and Al attacked her and then Four saved her and let her sleep at his apartment. Will and Christina looked shocked.

"I just can't believe..." Christina said looking at Tris. "Why would Al do that?" Christina asked.

"I don't know." Tris spoke. "I guess its because I'm number one on the score boards and hes failing. I just don't know Christina." Christina held Tris'es hand.

"Well, I never would have pictured Al to do something as coward less as that." Will said biting into a burger.

Tris'es mind was a mess. She didn't know what to think or to do. She realized that from then on, she would have to be more careful of who she was friends with.

* * *

Tris was in the room sitting on her bed talking to Christina and Will who were also on her bed.

They were talking about how they were gonna get back at Peter,Drew, and Al. They were all very quiet about talking about it though. They didn't want anyone else to know what they were planning.

Four opened the door and walked into the room.

"I need to see you Tris." Four said.

Tris looked at Christina and Will and they looked at her as if to say "Why aren't you going with him?" Tris got up and followed Four out the door.

She saw Peter out in the hallway snickering.

"Look its the stiff." Peter said leaning against the wall. Tris put her head down trying to ignore him. Four walked up to Peter, and all of a sudden Peter's posture changed. Four got right up in his face.

"If you ever touch her again, you will be dead within that day." Four said in his scariest voice his eyes boring into peters eyes. "Why don't you go tell your little friends that too." Peter looked frightened for the first time since hes been in dauntless.

"Am I clear?" Four asked.

"Yes." Peter said looking down.

"Good." and with that Four grabbed Tris'es arm and pulled her with him down the hallway. Tris looked over at Four- whose face was red all over and his expression was mad.

Four's P.O.V.

"I hate Peter. If he ever tries to touch Tris again I will definitely kill him. I don't care if he's trying to touch her in a sexual way or a fighting way. I will kill him if he does it again. I will show him no mercy. And if any of his friends try to touch her I will kill them too. I am not letting them be the reason that she ends up dead at the bottom of the chasm. I love her too much to let other people destroy her and beat her. I love her with all my heart.

Normal P.O.V.

"Four?" Tris asked.

"Hmm?" Four asked turning back. "Your kinda squeezing hard." Tris said looking down at her arm that he was holding.

"Oh sorry." Four said letting go.

"So where are we going?" Tris asked following him down to the chasm.

"My favorite place." Four said taking her hand and holding her hand walking down the stairs to the bottom of the chasm. She followed him all the way to the bottom of the chasm where water splashed against rocks and where it was peaceful. Four sat down on the concrete and Tris sat down with him.

"It so peaceful down here." Tris spoke. "You must love this place."

"I come down here every now and then when I want to get away." Four said.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Tris asked.

"Yes."

Tris looked around with all the rocks and moss and water splashing against the sides of the rocks.

"Its beautiful down here Four." Tris said.

"tris." Four said.

"What?" Tris replied.

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" Tris looked confused.

"Tobias." Four said holding her hand.

Tris instantly realized who he was and what his old faction was.

Tris'es P.O.V.

Oh my god. If he says he wants me to call him Tobias then... that must mean that hes Marcus'es son. I only know one Tobias. And that Tobias was abused by his father. Tris'es eyes got big.

**There you go! This was chapter three! I hope you guys liked it! I will be writing more! I'll actually probably be writing tommrow because I'm homeschooled and I have nothing else to do:/ Anyways leave a nice review and ya:P **


End file.
